List of episodes of The Adventures of Emily Pig (Jomaribryan's version)
Here are the episodes from the children's animated TV show The Adventures of Emily Pig. Episodes (Season 1) Emily's Family Emily Pig lives with her family; Mother Pig, Father Pig, little baby sister Susie Pig, big brother Pete, Grandma Pig, Grandpa Pig, Aunt Pig and Uncle Pig in Emily's house. Emily First Day of School Emily is late for her first day of preschool because she was nervous about being here in her school. Emily's Playtime When it's playtime for Emily Pig, she wants to play with her best friends, Sally and Billy for a play date at Emily's house. Emily's Garden Emily Pig doesn't want to play with her friends in her backyard because she wants to help Mother Pig to pick the vegetables and fruit in the garden. Emily's Road Trip Emily and her pig family take a car and drive around town. Emily's Campout Emily takes her friends and the Pig family on a camping trip in the woods. Emily's Birthday Party It's Emily's birthday, her friends are coming over to her house for a surprise birthday party. Emily's Dream Emily has a strangest dream about a world with piggies. Emily Pretends Emily Pig wants to play pretend games with her friends. She wanted to be a ballerina, a cowgirl or an astronaut. Emily's Artwork Emily creates a special artwork for the art festival. Emily's Picnic Emily, Susie and Pete invite her friends for a picnic in the park. Emily Reads a Book During story time, Father Pig reads a fun story about "Dragons, Giants and Monsters" to Emily, Billy, Sally and Jill. When it's Emily's turn to read, she was so fearless to read a book. Emily's Sleepover Emily invites her friends, Sally, Billy, Jill, Mikey, Marian and Libby for a sleepover party at Emily's house tonight. Emily Dances Emily loves to do a ballet dance at her first day of ballet class. When Emily tries to dance, she'll be a great ballerina. Emily's Riddles Emily Pig tells her friends, Billy, Jill and Marian about riddles. Emily's Ball Emily is so excited to play with her ball in the park with some other friends. Emily Goes to the Beach Mother Pig takes Emily and Sally to the beach for building a sandcastle, swim in the water and look for seashells. Emily at the Circus Mom and Dad take Emily, Susie and Pete to the circus to see the clowns, animals and lots of performers. Emily's Trip to the Zoo Emily's family are going to the zoo to see the lions, tigers, monkeys, elephants, giraffes, hippos, zebras, bears and lots of animals. Emily's Sports Day Emily and her friends have a Sports Day in the park for playing sports and games. Emily Visits the Doctor It was time for Emily to go see the doctor for her regular checkup. Emily Visits the Dentist Emily felt nervous about going to the dentist for a short cleaning checkup. Emily's Parade Emily and her friends are going to see the parade. Emily saw the marching band and lots of performers in the parade. Emily's Collection Emily collected things in her collection. She also finds lots of toys, books and playthings. Emily's Halloween It's Halloween, Emily wants to wear a queen costume for the Halloween party. Emily's Colors Emily is painting a picture with colors during art time at school. Emily is Afraid of Monsters When it's bedtime, Emily heard a scary noise coming from. She saw a hairy monster in her room because she's scared of the dark. Emily's Friends Emily's friends came to play with Emily Pig her house. Emily's Thanksgiving It's Thanksgiving, Emily's family prepare a Thanksgiving dinner for the guests arriving at Emily's house. Emily's Snowman It's a winter day, Emily and her friends, Sally, Billy and Jill are building a snowman. Emily's Christmas It's Christmas, Emily and the pig family prepare for the holidays with special friends. Emily wants a fun toy for Christmas, so she has to visit Santa Claus. Emily's New Year On New Year's Eve, Emily and her family have a New Year party for the guests arriving at Emily's house. Emily's Words Emily is doing her spelling test for spelling a word at school. Emily Builds a Tower Emily and her sister and brother a building a huge tower with blocks. Emily Goes to the Movie Theater Emily and her mom are going to the movie theater to watch a fun movie. Emily's Valentine's Day It's Valentine's Day, Emily is having a Valentine party for her family and friends in her house. Emily and the Tooth Fairy When Emily has a loose tooth, she kept wiggling her tooth because her tooth falls out. She puts the tooth in her pillow, Emily has tricked the tooth fairy. Emily's St. Patrick's Day It's March 17th, Emily celebrates St. Patrick's Day with her family and friends. Emily's Happy Easter Emily and her friends have an Easter egg hunt for looking for eggs for Easter. Emily's Nature Walk Emily and her friends go for a nature walk in the forest. Emily's Big Race Emily and her friends have a big race in the park for winning the race. Emily at the Pool Emily is going to the pool for her swimming lesson. Emily's Kite Emily wants to fly a kite with Billy in the park. She also learns about sharing her kite with a friend. Emily Gets Hurt When Emily hurts her knee, she feel on her bike because she has a cut. Mother Pig puts a bandage on Emily's knee. Emily Sings Emily loves to sing a song in the talent show. Emily's Tummy Ache When Emily eats too much candies, she might get a tummy ache. Emily's friends and family help Emily to make her tummy ache go away. Emily's Vacation Emily takes her family on a summer vacation to Florida. Emily's Lemonade Stand Emily and Sally prepare a lemonade stand for selling lemonade. Emily's Dinosaur Discovery Emily, Susie, Pete, Sally and Billy are going to see a real dinosaur at the science museum. Emily's Bug Hunt Emily, Billy, Mikey and Pete are going on a bug hunt for looking for bugs. Emily Watches the Fireworks It's the 4th of July, Emily and her family see the fireworks at night. Episodes (Season 2) Emily's New Friend Emily welcomes a new friend in the neighborhood, Carlson, a young cow who wants to play with Emily and friends. Emily Makes Music When Emily hears the music in the radio, she can also make music with instruments like a drum, guitar, trumpet, piano or xylophone. Emily's Healthy Habits Emily Pig knows all about staying healthy by brushing teeth, eating food and exercising. Emily's Special Delivery Emily and her Mom go to the post office to see the packages from the mail. Emily Cooks Dad is ready to cook up a feast for Emily Pig and the rest of the pig family. Emily told her father that he can make soup, cookies, cake, mashed potatoes and pie. Emily's Marching Band Emily and the children pretend to be a marching band just like in a parade. Emily Goes to the Grocery Store Mom takes Emily Pig to the grocery store to play lots of food, like apples, carrots, bananas, bread, peanut butter, jelly, milk, fish and ice cream. Emily and the Thunderstorm When it's raining, Emily Pig and her pig family and children were scared of the thunder. Emily's Hats Emily wants to find a hat to wear it on her head. She wants to pretend to be with those hats. Emily's Nursery Rhymes The kids can make up a rhyme about a pig named Emily. Emily Gets Stuck Emily Pig is stuck up in the tree because she can't get her down. Children can rescue Emily down from the tree. Emily at the Amusement Park Emily and the pig family are going to the amusement park to see the rides and games. Emily Goes to the Fire Station Emily and friends are going to see the fire station to visit a real firefighter and see firetrucks. Emily at the Police Station Emily Pig and pals talk about police officers at school, they can meet a real police officer at the police station. Emily's Shoes Emily wants to buy new shoes at the shoe store. She didn't mean to put shoes on her hooves. Emily Babysits The babysitter wants to babysit Emily Pig in the house. Emily's Bath Time When Emily gets all muddy, she can take a bubble bath. She'll be take the mud out of Emily's whole body while she's washing and getting clean. Emily at the Restaurant Emily Pig takes the pig family and Sally the Cat to the restaurant for lunch. Emily Visits the Library Emily is going to the library to check out books to read. Emily in the Big City Emily and the pig family are taking a tour in New York City.